Element Arena
by DraguanaFire
Summary: You are a tribute in the Hunger Games... I would really appreciate reviews as I want to improve my writing. Enjoy! :)
1. Introduction

You, along with the 23 other tributes, start at the Cornucopia. It is surrounded by red, green, blue and white grass… which is very strange. Anticipating for the countdown to finish, your eyes fall on a sash of Shurikens and a Bo (a Japanese staff). The horn sounds, and you dash over to your chosen weapons, grabbing them before anyone else can. The other tributes are so busy fighting each other that you manage to slip away. Once you are hidden in the trees, you look down to see what colour the grass is. Red. As there's no time to change your mind, you carry on running through the trees.


	2. Fire

After a short while the trees around you look burnt, and many have lost their leaves. Finally, you find the edge of the group of trees, and before you, is a fiery and rocky terrain. In the distance is what looks like a lava river, which ends in a lake of the same burning substance. The lake has the silhouette of something resembling a huge pile of rock in the middle. Even further away is a gigantic volcano. After seeing the view, you decide against your choice to come here. You turn and are about to run back the way you came, but… there is something, something BIG, blocking your way. A wall of rock, some 20, maybe 30, metres high. It appears to be glowing with lava, and is far too jagged to climb. Looking to either side, you notice that this whole section has been surrounded by the wall. BOOM. BOOM. You hear the cannon fire signalling the fallen tributes… There's no one else here- no one followed you, and this wall is preventing anyone from doing so. No going back, it seems. You turn back to face the world in front of you, and start walking.

Liquid fire runs beneath your feet, searing hot just to look at. You've made it to the lava river, and have started crossing the bridge that happens to go over it. However, the bridge is made of rock and is only a few metres wide, and it looks dangerously unstable. Unfortunately, this is the only way to get to the other side; you'd checked up and down the river for a while, but this seemed to be the only way across. The lava river's other side is only a few metres away now… but the bridge is thinning, and now is only a mere two feet in width. As you slowly edge towards the end of it, the rock beneath you starts to crack and crumble; rutted pieces fall into the lava river. The end of the bridge is tantalizingly close… you realize that you're going to have to jump. You take a deep breath, and leap… the end of the bridge crumbles away, and you land on the other side. No going back then.

It is late and you need to sleep, but around you, there are no trees or caves in which to take refuge. You hear more cannon fire… BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. A pause. Seemingly out of nowhere, a ginormous creature that looks like a cross between a bull and a dog, jumps in front of you. It appears to be made of rock and lava! It roars loudly and pounces at you. There's no place to hide; so you start to run. The creature follows you, and you desperately evade the columns of flame bursting from its mouth. An enormous crack in the ground is coming up, and this gives you an idea. You stop at the edge of the giant crack, and the beast is still charging, but you jump out the way, and it falls into the abyss.

After that encounter, you'd decided to carry on, but choose to walk towards the huge rocky spire on the lava lake; maybe you can find somewhere to sleep there. But after all that running, it has dawned on you how thirsty you are. There is absolutely zero chance of finding water here, so you could end up dying of dehydration. Shaking off those pessimistic thoughts, you carry on towards the spire of rock. A few moments later, there is a boulder field in front of you. Maybe some shelter can be found here? To your relief, you find a small cave, and conceal yourself inside. BOOM. Another gone. The capitol seal then appears in the sky…

The next morning, you resume your endeavour to reach the fire lake, and when you do, you finally get a good look at what's in the middle. It's not a giant pile of rock. It's a castle. And there's _another_ bridge of rock, only a few metres wide, with which to cross the lake. Sighing, you start to cross the second bridge.

You've made it to the other side; towering above you is the castle. No going back. You find the entrance; big stone gates; and heave them open. The interior is truly massive. The rock on the walls, floor and ceiling appears to be glowing. Out of nowhere, another column of fire starts spiralling towards you! Ducking, you look around to see what caused it this time. The shadow of someone, probably another tribute, falls on you. "What," Says the person with apparent anger, "Are you doing, IN MY CASTLE!?" Startled, you jump up and look at who's talking to you. It is a man, but he isn't a tribute; he's dressed in a kimono, and has spiky orange and black hair. There's a crown on his head. "W-who are you?" you ask nervously. "I am Fuoco, the king of fire; you can't leave my world unless you defeat me. And it isn't going to happen." His face contorts with malice, "PREPARE TO DIE, TRIBUTE!" He shoots more fire at you, and you keep dodging. _How is he doing that?_ You wonder, as more flame threatens to burn your hair as it goes over your head. You grab a shuriken from your sash, and throw it at Fuoco. It hits him right in the heart. He stops creating flame and collapses, dead. A strange orange glow ascends from his body, and envelops you. Then it disappears. _What was that?_ You ponder, then decide you should probably get out of here. Remembering what Fuoco said, you head for the wall again. _It seems very handy that there's a second bridge over the lake,_ you think to yourself. After you cross the bridge, you're not sure what to do. You defeated Fuoco, so now what? Intuitively, you touch the barrier, and no sooner than you do, half of the whole wall collapses into the ground from whence it came. Behind it is a massive forest.


End file.
